Anything To Get You To Smile!
by Kitsune Jagan
Summary: Kaoru invites Misao and Aoshi over to the Dojo to spend some time together, and after Kaoru and Misao spend a night having a sleepover and drinking strange Sake, wierd things start to happen! Will Kenshin and Aoshi survive? KK and MA pairings cuz there s


Hey minna-san! First rurouni kenshin fanfic () hoping it goes well... it should... It's a K&K, Aoshi/Misao and Sano/Megumi (in later chapters) fic. I know this kinda fic has been done before but its just so much fun!

"... And then I need you to get some more tofu... What's wrong?" Kaoru paused her verbal grocery list as she noticed Kenshin's trademark 'oro' face looking at her.

"Well, Kaoru-dono, to carry all those groceries this one would need to be an octopus, that he would." Kenshin explained weakly, Kaoru had been... uptight lately.

"Misao-chan and Aoshi-sama are coming later today! Everything needs to be perfect!' She said, waving her arms frantically.

"Hai, hai. Just let this one take Yahiko to help-"

"He's with Tsubame-chan at the fair today."

"Then Sano can-"

"Said something about helping Megumi-san to pay back his medical bills, but since he's never payed back a bill in his life I think there's something going on there..."

"Then this one's luck seems to have run out." Kenshin sighed. He got up and headed for hte door, then turned back to ask, "Kaoru-dono, who is cooking tonight for the copany?" He hoped he sounded innocent enough that she didnt take offence to the question.

"You are! Now hurry or dinner won't be ready in time!"

"I don't know how I let you talk me into coming." Aoshi grumbled as htey walked down the crowded streets of Tokyo, only minutes away from the Dojo.

"What does it matter? We're almost there. Kaoru-san invited us! Just enjoy yourself and have fun. Besides, I have to keep you close to me until I get you to smile." Misao smiled up at him, and not seeing any change in his facial features, sighed and looked back down on the ground. Sometimes she wondered if she would ever crack the granite stone that was Aoshi's heart, but she would never give up! "Anyway, please don't start a fight with Himura... please?"

"..." He responded only with silence.

"Or I might just show them those pictures I took of you sleeping..." Misao continued.

"Fine. I wont start anything, but if he starts it I'll finish it." Misao smiled, sure that since Kenshin would not start anything, that there two weeks of vacation would be fight-free.

Kenshin got home with the groceries in time, and began cooking dinner. Soon there was a knock at the door and the sound of Kaoru rushing through the house. "There here!" She said happily. Kenshin smiled at her.

"Are you getting the door Kaoru-dono? Or shall this one get it for you?" He asked, even though it was obvious his hands were busy doing ten things at once to get their dinner ready.

"Iie, I'll get it." She said, then she turned back to look at him from the door of the kitchen, "You know, Kenshin, when we're alone together you can just call me Kaoru... or Kaoru-chan..." She said, blushing slightly. Kenshin's smile widened slightly.

"Hai, Kaoru...-chan." he said, with a slightly mischievous tone to his voice. Then there was another knock at the door and Kaoru gasped before rushing off to apologize for taking so long to get the door.

"Misao-chan! You made it!" Kaoru greeted her at the door with a big hug. "And konichiwa Aoshi-sama." She said with a bow.

"Kaoru-san." he nodded to her.

"Kaoru-chan its so good to see you! Mou its been too so long! So much has hapened in Kyoto while you were gone..." Misao started as Kaoru led them into the dining room.

"Kenshin's in the kitchen." Kaoru called back to Aoshi, who they had left unceremoniously a the doorway.

"Right. Might as well go say hi." Aoshi sighed. He made his way to the kitchen. "Your cooking?" He asked as he saw Kenshin kneeling over a fire, making Tempura.

"Aoshi-sama." Kenshin greeted. "This one is surprised you have not heard... stories of Kaoru-dono's... infamous cooking."

"Oh no, I've heard them. I just never thought that meant you could cook." He said, slightly shocked.

"This one acquired many tallents during his ten years as a rurouni." Kenshin said, tensing slightly. He was unsure if Aoshi was trying to insult him, or genuinely surprised. But there was not much time for speculation on that thought, because the food needed tending to, and soon Kaoru called to see what was taking him so long.

"Himura! How did you convince Aoshi-sama to help you bring out food?" Misao said, quite amused at the sight of Aoshi bringing in a tray of rice-balls and wearing an apron. Kaoru was also stifling giggles behind a cup of tea.

"This one thought it'd make more sense to bring out as much food as possible in one trip so that we could eat sooner." Kenshin explained simply.

"And the Apron?" Kaoru asked, not able to control herself. She was rewarded with an ice-cold glare from Aoshi, which was met by a similarly icy-glare from Kenshin. The two men stared at each other for a minute before Aoshi broke the eye contact.

"I didnt want to spill anything on my coat." He explained simply.

"Well I think it looks very kawaii." Misao said trying hard to keep a straight face. "I thought pink only looked good on Himura, but apparently I was wrong." The two girls broke into another fit of giggles.

There dinner went on with the conversation mostly being Misao and Kaoru talking about Kyoto and Tokyo since they had last seen each other. As it got later, they said goodnight, and went to have there own party in Kaoru's room.

"Misao-chan, look what I have here!" Kaoru said mischievously, pulling out a bottle of sake from behind her dreser.

"Oh! Kaoru-chan where did you get that?"

"I think Sano left it for Kenshin, he does that sometimes after wining big after gambling, I was on the porch of the Dojo this morning and I though I'd save it so we could have some fun tonight!" She smiled widely as she poured two cups full.

Kaoru an Misao gulped it down greedily, Kaoru thought it tasted funny, but what did she know about fine sake? And decided to continue drinking it, after all, after it burned on the way down it didn't taste so bad after all...

After half of the bottle had disappeared, Kaoru and Misao were giggling loudly with each other. "Oh Kaoru, sometimes I don't think he can smile... You know, like as if his face is permanently frozen in that frown or smirk of his." Misao sighed dramatically.

"Don't worry Misao-chan, oh what is that saying? 'Every man is a rock but no man is an island'? Or something of the sort... Anywho one day he will smile for you! But at least Aoshi knows your there. Sometimes I don't think Kenshin knows I exist!" Kaoru sighed as equally as dramatic.

"There's a way to fix that you know." Misao said, a twinkle in her eye, "Why do you think my shinobi robes are so revealing?" They burst into a fit of giggles again.

Out on the porch Aoshi and Kenshin were trying hard not to listen to the girls... but it was becoming increasingly difficult. "Maybe we should take the sake away?" Aoshi asked.

"This one thinks that's a bad idea, then they will know we've been listening all this time. No, this one thinks we should just stay here and... forget all we've heard." Kenshin nodded, then he turned to Aoshi, unable to stop himself. "So... that's why her shinobi robes are so short hm? Does it work?"

Aoshi looked up to glare at him, and Kenshin just smiled innocentlyback. "What about your woman? She doesn't even think you know she exists." he retorted.

"Yes, but it also would not kill you to smile for Misao-dono at least once." Kenshin pointed out. Aoshi made a non-committal noise.

"When you finally admit your feelings for the girl I'll smile for mine." He stared at Kenshin out of the corner of his eye, wondering if he'd take the bait.

"...This one thinks you drive a hard bargain... Oh look, they must have finished off the sake." Kenshin changed the subject as the girl's laughter died away.

"Pity." Was all Aoshi said before they, too, went to sleep.

The next morning Aoshi came out of his bedroom to fin Kenshin sitting across the hall, two doors down. In front of the door that Kaoru and Misao's bedroom. "Kenshin, I understand you have feelings for the girl, but don't you think that's just a little obsessive?" He asked. Kenshin looked up, his usually violet eyes were flecked with amber.

"Kaoru-dono is usually up by now. She an Misao are still sleeping. This one thinks something is wrong." He said, getting up. Aoshi walked over to him.

"They drank an entire bottle of Sake last night, it could be that." he reasoned.

"Still..." Kenshin trailed off.

"Your scared to look in there and see if there alright?" Aoshi stated.

"You would feel perfectly fine doing that?" Kenshin argued.

"Well I have no feelings for your Kaoru and I've known Misao since she was little so... whatever... I'll look if your so worried." he said, even though it was clear he knew there was a difference between the 8 year old Misao of ages ago, and the 17 year old Misao now.

Kenshin dazed off as Aoshi took a breath and opened the door quietly to peek inside the room. His Kaoru, he liked that. Could she one day be his? Without him holding anything from her? He hoped so.

"Kenshin... we have a problem." Aoshi said, looking at him with an expression Kenshin had never seen on him before. Instead of his trademark smirk, or plain indifference, he was wearing an expression of fear and total shock.

"What?" Kenshin asked harshly, eyes hardening as he walked to peek through the crack in the door. Inside the bedroom were two sleeping girls. Girls about the age of 5. One with long flowing black hair, wearing a tini-version of the kimono Kaoru had been wearing yesterday, and the other with her hair in a braid, wearing a mini shinobi outfit. "This is a big problem, that it is." He said, also in shock.

Ah I hope you like it... review? Maybe?


End file.
